


Yasuhiro Hagakure's Ultimate Relaxation Technique

by RaggyScribes (Pops)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-09
Updated: 2018-04-09
Packaged: 2019-04-20 16:20:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14264919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pops/pseuds/RaggyScribes
Summary: Hagakure tries his best to calm himself in his room.





	Yasuhiro Hagakure's Ultimate Relaxation Technique

Yasuhiro Hagakure slumped hard onto his bed, his breathing heavy and intense. His mind was rushing to contemplate what was happening. He had to kill his classmates? To get out of here? That’s something that he could absolutely not do! Not ever!

He gulped, dragging his cheek against the silken pillow. The look in the eyes of some of his “friends”… He couldn’t say the same for them.

“Agh! Is this really happening?!” He shouted, clutching the pillow as he yelled in frustration. All he wanted was a fun school life, away from all the mafia trying to kill him. Away from all the debts. Just a fun school life.

Now he’s stuck here with an omnicidal teddy bear and a bunch of people that would definitely kill him! He’s an easy target, even he knew that!

He rose from his bed quickly, clutching his head in pain. “Right, relax,” he said to himself, attempting his best to slow his breathing. Think of happy things. Like cats and 100% pure beef burgers. He glanced around his private room, and let out a sigh of monetary relief. His eyes wandered to the front door. The door was completely sure; he made sure... “No one can break inside.”

All the stress bubbling up inside of him was making him sick. And with all the adrenaline pumping through his veins, it was starting to make him feel… desperate. Stress wasn’t good for someone his age. If he wasn’t going to get murdered, he’ll die from a heart attack for sure!

Taking a deep gulp and darting his eyes side to side, his hands crept down from his head, down and down till it hovered over the hem of his pants.

Was he really so desperate for comfort that he would take the time to jack himself off? There’s no way that he could be able to relieve his stress by taking a walk outside. “Murderers are out there!” He thought, his fingers tense above the ropes tying his trousers together.

And there was no way he could sleep in this state. His body was tense in worry; at this rate, he would definitely end up spending the night obsessing over someone breaking in and stabbing him to death. Gah!

Right, the best thing for his sanity was to calm himself and just go to sleep. And… he always felt sleepy after a good jerk. Nodding to himself and his mind determined, he spread his legs out, keeping his eye on his front door just as his hand snaked into his trousers and groped his crotch.

He nibbled his lower lip, biting back a moan as his hand palmed his groin. Why did it felt like it had been ages since he had been touched? Maybe it was because of the horrific situation he was in but even a simple touch from his own calloused hand over his underwear-covered dick felt so good. It was thrilling, heart pumping.

Licking his drying lips, he started palming himself, rolling his hardening cock with slow, focused attention. His free hand crawled up in his shirt, reaching up to tweak on one of his hard, brown nipples.

Yasuhiro hissed sharply; he was starting to get into the mood. The thought of anyone catching him in this state was not even a blip in his mind. The tips of his thumb and forefinger squeezed and rubbed against his pebble-sized nub, sending a spike of pleasure straight to his dick.

His hips rolled awkwardly while Yasuhiro focused his attention on pleasuring himself. He rubbed his cock against his palm, ending with a little squeeze that made him gasp out loud. Now fully hard and straining painfully against his underwear, he nervously shucked his pants down to his thighs and released his hand.

His amazingly hard cock was packed tight against his underwear, some bikini briefs that some salesman sold to him, promising good luck. Clearly, the salesman was lying to him, considering the situation he was in. Though he thought, as he stared at himself with an odd sense of pride while he shifted his legs up to get in a more comfortable position, his cock did look great in these.

For all the terrible things that happened in his life and his questionable talent, he was clearly gifted in some ways. His cock was long, thick and heavy, just looking like it was going to burst through his tight bikini briefs. Grunting loudly, Yasuhiro shamelessly hooked a finger against the hem of his bikini briefs and pulled it down, releasing the mammoth of a cock out of its confinement.

He let out an exaggerated sigh of relief when his dick was finally out and proud. The head was dewy from pre-cum, just drooling down the length. It felt like a familiar friend, greeting him hello.  
He pulled his briefs down until they were around his knees. He felt so much better, less restraint.

Yasuhiro cursed softly, pulling his shirt up to reveal the sight of his midsection. His hands danced around the crop of his pubic hair, guiding its way down to his messy bush, surrounding the base of his lengthy cock.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat, his hand wrapped itself around the base of his dick, throbbing excitedly at the feel of warm skin. Spreading his legs wider, Yasuhiro started with some slow pumps, gliding up and down with simple strokes. It felt so good, even without any lubricant and his toes started to curl at the sensation. It wasn’t long before he was pumping his cock freely, his head tilted back resting against the comfy pillow as he continued to jerk his cock with shameless abandonment.

He needed more, his heart beating hard against his chest. There was no way he could be satisfied with just this. Letting go of his cock, which sprung straight up in its release, Hagakure shuffled his way towards a carton of boxes that he didn’t unpack. He didn’t have any nudie mags, but if his prediction was right, it should be-

“Alright!”, he shouted triumphantly, as he held up a bottle of fancy lubricant. Now, it was one of the things that he had bought that was actually worth its cash. He couldn’t help himself from smiling widely as he walked back to his bed, his cock bobbing eagerly. He wiggled his legs until his pants and underwear were completely off, and quickly settled back to his bed. The only remaining thoughts he had was about cumming, and he knew he was going to have a good time.

Taking the bottle with shaky hands, he gave it a hard squeeze, and it squirted out thick cool lubricant onto his palm with an obscene noise. Opening his legs even wider, he groaned loudly as his gel-covered hand grasped onto his cock, rubbing his sensitive cockhead and its glands, before dragging itself down, brushing against the veins of his cock.

Yasuhiro got back into it, his hand dragging up and down his length as his other hand explored the rest of his body. Touching his firm thighs, thick from days of running from gangs, up to his sides, and back down against his fat balls, juggling them carefully as he continued to stroke himself with lube and sweat-slicked hands.

Every few motions would have him clenching his asscheeks at every mind-blowing caress, and his hand couldn’t help himself from dipping down to rub against his taint, before sliding down to the curve of his ass. He groaned embarrassingly, a bright red blush on his brown cheeks. He… maybe had explored himself down there before, when he was curious and maybe a little bit drunk.

Nibbling his lower lips, he shut his eyes tight before grabbing the bottle. Adding a little more lubricant onto his fingers, he gingerly dragged his fingers until they were nudging against his asshole. He grazed the sensitive hole, focusing on the feel of the tip just patting and prodding against it before he took a deep breath and worked his way inside.

His legs were brazenly wide open while he groaned excitedly, his eyes staring up at the fluorescent light. His mind was only focused on one thing, and that was the sensation of his fingers rubbing against his sensitive hole. His fingers eventually broke through the muscle and nudged its way inside. Taking a deep huff of air, Hagakure forced himself to relax as his fingers crept deeper and deeper inside his asshole.

Not forgetting about his cock, he took the thick meat in his hands, and continued to stroke himself, while he slowly worked his fingers deep inside of him. Soon, he was pumping his cock with excited passion while his fingers thrust and dug deep inside of him, sending shocks of pleasure from his cock and his ass straight to his dazed mind.

The sounds in the room were dirty and filthy. It was mixed with the sounds of slapping flesh and Yasuhiro’s loud and unrestrained moans. Yasuhiro couldn’t remember the last time he got so into a jack off session in a really long time. His breathing was getting heavier, more ragged. Sweat was dripping from his forehead and making his shirt cling to his skin. He just kept going, stroking his meaty cock with one hand while he continued to fingered himself shamelessly. He jerked his hips in motion with his thrusts, desperate for satisfaction. He was getting so close-

When his fingers jabbed against his prostate hard for the last time, he was done, ending with a loud yell of pleasure. His legs broke into shivers as he came. Thick loads of white, pure cum erupted from the head of his cock, shooting out dramatically before landing on his abdomen and clothes. His mind was so blown away that when he finally gain enough consciousness, he didn’t even care that some of his warm cum landed on his face, settling onto his cheek and lips.

It took a moment for Yasuhiro to realize he was finished. Blinking drowsily, he finally smiled cheekily and licked the cum on his lips off, the bitter-salty flavor mingling on his tongue. With a tired groan and a low whistle of satisfaction, he pulled his fingers out of himself and released the cock from his hand and it flopped down against his thigh, now flaccid.

“Whew, that felt great!” He exclaimed with a carefree laugh. He stretched his legs out, wiggling his hands towards a nearby box of tissues. After a few weak-hearted attempts to grab it, he shrugged his shoulders and nestled his back against the warm and slightly soaked bed, leaning his head back onto the soft, heavenly pillow. Muffling a yawn, it wasn’t long before he fell asleep, with his legs splayed out and his bare cock hanging out.

Unfortunately, Yasuhiro didn’t notice a camera aimed at him during the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates. I'll try my best to increase my pace. I've been really busy and well, writing doesn't pay the bills.
> 
> I'll reply to comments soon enough! Hit me up on my tumblr @raggyscribes if you're interested at quality 99% sfw blog content.


End file.
